Sombre lueur
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Quand le jour et la nuit se fusionnent pour créer une passion hors du commun... Regina&Emma, Fic sur l'attirance mutuelle qu'elles se portent, et sur leur façon de l'exprimer...


**Sombre lueur**

**Première Fic sur Once Upon A Time… Je fantasme sur ce couple…**

J'étais tout ce que la nuit représentait : la noirceur, le froid, la peur, l'insécurité, les cauchemars. Elle, c'était le jour : la douce lumière, la chaleur, la gaieté et les rêves éveillés. Je haïssais cette femme… presqu'autant que je l'aimais.

Emma, cette belle femme au parfum d'été, me détestait par contre profondément, et avait toutes les raisons et les droits de le faire. J'étais la mère adoptive de son fils, et je refusais qu'elle le voit ne serait-ce qu'une heure. J'étais, envers elle, aussi insultante et sans pitié qu'une belle mère de contes de fées. Sa gentillesse m'écœurait au plus haut point… tout en me donnant envie de m'y abandonner en m'appuyant sur son corps accueillant. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais une garce, et que pour cela elle avait coupé mon pommier avec une tronçonneuse. Je lui en avais voulu un bon moment, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer son courage. Personne n'osait ainsi affronter Regina Mills.

L'avantage d'être Maire de Storybrooke, c'était que je pouvais lui faire faire ce que je voulais, en tant que simple citoyenne. Par contre, quand mon imbécile d'amant la promue au rang d'assistante shérif, j'eus un peu moins de pouvoir sur sa petite personne. Ce qui m'amena à la deuxième phase de mon plan pour me rapprocher d'elle subtilement : le chantage. J'allais lui permettre de revoir à Henry, son propre fils, à une seule et unique condition : que je puisse être avec eux. Je prétexterai que c'est pour les surveiller, et j'en profiterai pour observer la voluptueuse blonde à mon goût…

Elle me devança par un samedi matin pluvieux. J'aperçus la masse claire de ses cheveux derrière la porte vitrée de l'entrée et m'empressais de venir lui ouvrir en resserrant les pans de ma robe de chambre contre ma poitrine nue.

- Miss Swan. Henry est chez un ami. Revenez plus tard.

Alors que j'aurais voulu lui demander d'entrer, je lui claquais la porte au nez et lui hurlais dessus quand elle sonna à nouveau.

- POURQUOI vous sonnez chez les gens à cette heure?

- Je passais vous porter un café.

- Avec quoi dedans? Arsenic ou cyanure? je lui répondis avec sarcasme.

- Les deux. Vous en voulez?

Je pris de ses douces mains le gobelet de café qu'elle me tendit, et en avalait une petite gorgée. Délicieux, avec juste la petite touche de vanille que j'y ajoute en général par moi-même. Je me gardais de lui demander comment elle savait que j'adorais la vanille, de peur de démontrer trop d'intérêt. Je la fis pénétrer dans la maison sans plus de questionnements. Elle prit place dans un large fauteuil et je la fixais sans scrupules pendant qu'elle faisait mine de s'intéresser à la maison qui l'entourait. Je lui adressais un petit sourire en coin en sirotant le délicieux café.

- Qu'elle est la vraie raison de votre visite aussi tôt, Miss Swan? Autre que pour m'empoisonner, bien sûr.

- Parler d'Henry.

- Ah. Évidemment. Je pensais à une sortie à trois, demain après-midi? C'est le mieux que je peux vous offrir. Je refuse de l'imaginer seul avec vous, les risques sont trop grands, j'ai trop à perdre.

- Ce que vous êtes méfiante! Comme si je partirais avec lui sur un coup de tête! Je vous laisserai un mot pour vous en aviser…

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer avec fougue en me relevant quand je la vis éclater de rire. Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilarant. Son rire se transforma en petit sourire gourmand, et ses yeux restèrent posés sur mes seins un bon moment.

- Les plus beaux fruits de Storybrooke ne se trouvent peut-être pas seulement dans votre jardin, après tout… Vous êtes une femme étonnante, Regina Mills.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil taquin en quittant la pièce. Je compris alors que ma robe de chambre s'était ouverte, révélant ma poitrine ferme à la peau pâle. Je rougis des pieds à la tête, et ne répondit même pas à son compliment moqueur, ni quand elle me cria « À demain, donc » de l'entrée.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Henry décida, soudainement, de passer la journée de dimanche avec Graham. Il tentait de se forcer à aimer mon nouvel amant, qu'il croyait être mon amoureux. Pourtant, quand il quitta la maison, il me souhaita une excellente journée. Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus que je détestais, et j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait aucune idée que je trouvais sa mère biologique des plus séduisantes. De toute façon, j'allais bientôt appeler Emma pour lui dire de ne pas venir, puisqu'Henry serait absent pour l'après midi. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, et qu'elle devinait mes intentions, elle arriva par la porte de derrière, sans évidemment frapper. Elle me fit un sourire doux, et quand je me préparais à la saluer, elle m'interrompit en me faisant signe de me taire. Je décidais de l'écouter, pour voir où elle voulait aller avec son idée.

Sans avertir, Emma me prit dans ses bras et me déposa sur le bas comptoir de la cuisine. Remontant ma jupe sur mes hanches, elle massa mes cuisses avec une délicatesse inattendue et troublante.

- Arrêtez, Miss Swan, tentais-je de dire avec une voix dure. Je… je déteste être touchée.

Sur ce dernier point, au moins, je ne mentais pas. Je n'avais rien contre l'acte sexuel en tant que tel, mais j'haïssais les câlins et autres caresses gênantes. Quand je finissais de baiser, je voulais que l'homme au dessus de moi s'en aille, pour que je puisse dormir seule, au calme.

- Tout le monde a besoin de tendresse, Regina…

- Pas moi. Partez.

- Êtes-vous sûre?

Emma se pencha sur mon cou nu, et posa ses lèvres au creux de mon épaule chaude. Juste un simple baiser, une pression de tendre affection, et déjà je n'étais plus moi-même, la cruelle Regina Mills. Je devenais cette femme faible aux émotions changeantes, sensible et romantique.

- Non… gémissais-je quand elle s'éloigna de mon corps tremblant et intoxiqué du sien. Restez… Reste…

- Je reste, ma belle, je reste…

Sans savoir pourquoi, je décidais de m'abandonner complètement à cette femme que je connaissais à peine. Emma me souleva sur elle, me volant des baisers enflammés, m'arrachant des gémissements que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de pousser. Elle chuta, sans le vouloir, dans les escaliers de somptueux tapis blanc et moelleux. Je me retrouvais sous elle, haletante et couverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Elle m'excitait, me donnait chaud juste en me plongeant dans ses yeux si particuliers. Je tendis ma main, hésitante, vers sa grande chevelure blonde et soyeuse. Repoussant les mèches de son visage, je réalisais à quel point elle était magnifique. J'osais lui sourire légèrement, et elle m'embrassa au moment où il apparut sur mes lèvres. Ses seins s'écrasaient lourdement sur les miens, la pression était agréable mais à la fois douloureuse. C'est comme si cette femme pouvait lire mon corps elle se déplaça légèrement, allégeant la douleur et accentuant le plaisir.

Je ne comptais plus les fois où elle embrassa la longueur de mon cou en entier, ne touchant même pas à ma poitrine. J'adorais la façon dont elle prenait son temps, mais elle me faisait peur à la fois. Quand elle tenta de déboutonner mon chemisier bleuté, je poussais un petit cri de protestation qui la fit s'arrêter immédiatement.

- Pas. Mes. Seins. Jamais.

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'aime pas être touchée. Pas les seins, ni le ventre. Pas de long câlin non plus. Ne jamais rester trop près de moi longtemps. Respecte ça, et on va s'entendre.

- Et si je te promets que tu vas aimer, tu me laisses faire?

- Je…

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Emma retira mon chemisier sans une caresse, procédant de la même façon avec mon soutien-gorge. À mesure qu'elle agissait, elle m'expliquait ses actions, comme si je devais comprendre pour apprécier. Elle commença par approcher sa bouche de l'un de mes mamelons tendus, le droit.

- Tes seins sont tendus par le froid et le stress… Oui, ça peut aussi être l'effet du plaisir. Dans ton cas, tu te sentiras mieux si tu es plus relaxée.

La jeune femme encercla de sa bouche mon mamelon, sans jamais l'effleurer. Elle ne fit que souffler de l'air chaud en tenant mon sein au creux de sa main attentionnée. En effet, je me sentais mieux, et le plaisir fût presque immédiat quand mes deux seins furent libérés de leurs tensions. J'avais versé quelques larmes, plutôt d'anticipation et de peur de l'inconnu que de douleur. Cette femme était la douceur incarnée, la gentillesse que je ne méritais pas.

Elle glissa ma jupe jusqu'au sol, me laissant seins nus avec ma petite culotte et mes talons aiguilles. J'avais l'air d'une vraie pute.

- Tu m'obliges à marcher dans une pareille tenue jusqu'en haut?

- Pourquoi pas? Passe devant.

Je ne m'imaginais même pas lui dire non, tellement le son de sa voix douce me faisait plier à des ordres auxquels je n'aurais normalement même pas portés attention. Je commençais donc à gravir les longs escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

À peine à quelques marches de la fin, elle m'arrêta brusquement en se collant derrière moi. Sa main se glissa dans mon dernier sous-vêtement, et l'un de ses doigts me pénétra rapidement. J'eus un hoquet de douleur, suivit de l'orgasme le plus frappant de toute une vie. Emma laissa son doigt et place pendant que mon corps convulsait entre ses bras, mes mains fixées aux rampes de chaque côté de moi. Ma tête se pencha vers l'avant, tenta de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale. L'autre main de la mère biologique d'Henry trouva son chemin jusque dans mes cheveux courts, les caressant lentement.

Quand mon corps cessa de trembler, elle me retourna vers elle en souriant avec malice. Elle embrassa mes lèvres béates de ce qui venait de se passer, et laissa échapper un rire bref devant mon expression stupéfaite.

- Tu es sublime quand quelqu'un arrive à te surprendre…

Je ne me sentais même pas en énergie pour lui répondre. J'arrivais par contre à répondre à son baiser, la guidant avec moi vers ma grande chambre luxueuse.

Chaque fois que j'essayais de prendre le contrôle de notre soirée, elle m'en empêchait en répétant qu'elle était là pour moi, et pas l'inverse. Elle m'apprit à apprécier certaines caresses, certains baisers. Emma me montra comment respirer pour profiter pleinement d'un orgasme, et c'était incroyable comme l'air paraissait plus pur quand il était bien absorbé. J'aimais cette façon de tout me montrer sans pourtant sembler prétentieuse de tant de savoir et connaissances.

Je m'étendis sur le lit à nouveau, l'attirant vers moi. Je l'embrassais sans relâche, la laissant à peine respirer correctement. Mes lèvres avaient mal quand elles étaient loin des siennes, mon corps ne voulait pas que le sien parte, et pourtant…

Emma écarta mes cuisses, je les resserrais aussitôt autour de son corps pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Mes cuisses humides de sueur glissèrent contre ses hanches larges et lisses. Le métal froid de mes talons hauts sur ses fesses dût la déranger car elle frissonna étrangement. Elle se dégagea avec précaution de moi, embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec un respect immense. Elle descendit ses baisers jusqu'à ma cheville, retirant chacun de mes souliers avec un sourire.

- Tu ne voudrais pas percer ton matelas, je crois…

Elle appuya mon pied droit et glacé entre ses seins nus, et le massa pendant un long moment. Elle fit de même avec le gauche, caressant parfois distraitement mon mollet. Emma posa un léger baiser sous la plante de chaque pied, me faisant rire à gorge déployée. J'étais rouge de plaisir, de contentement. Elle était parfaite, mais on s'haïssait mutuellement. Nous étions les opposées, sauf pour cette nuit.

La jeune mère réchauffa ses mains en soufflant sur elles, l'une tenant mon visage, l'autre juste assez près de mon sexe pour me troubler, rien de plus. Parfois, elle permettait à son doigt de s'enrouler dans les boucles brunes. À d'autres moments, elle ne faisait que tester si j'étais prête du bout de son index. Le reste du temps, sa main était seulement déposée à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, présence réconfortante.

Emma commença à m'embrasser profondément, mêlant nos langues à un rythme des plus doux. Mes jambes s'ouvrirent encore plus, permettant à deux de ses doigts de s'insérer petit à petit dans mon sexe impatient. Elle laissa ma bouche pour s'occuper de mes seins, dont elle mordilla gentiment le mamelon d'un violet foncé. Elle entra complètement ses doigts, et débuta un mouvement lent. J'aurais pu lui parler durant la période où elle me faisait l'amour, tellement sa délicatesse ne faisait que m'apaiser. Le premier orgasme qu'elle avait provoqué en moi dans les escaliers était soudain, court et violent. Celui-ci se fît tout en soupirs et en subtilités. Ma respiration changea, et mon corps, contrairement à son habitude, voulu du sien. Je remontais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, approfondissant ainsi la pénétration, et passait mes bras autour de son cou. J'étais détendue, souriante et je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ses deux doigts magiques. Cette femme, c'était une véritable fée…

Elle se retira lentement et j'appuyais mon visage sur son épaule. Quand mon corps eu retrouvé son état habituel, je me soulevais doucement sur mes coudes. Emma me regardait, semblant attendre pour une instruction quelconque. Je lui avais dit que je détestais être trop longtemps collée sur quelqu'un. J'haïssais encore plus dormir avec une autre personne. Cependant, c'était différent pour cette fois.

Elle avait l'air de comprendre car elle se coucha à mes côtés sans un bruit, me prenant dans ses bras avec tendresse tout en embrassant mon front dégagé.

La cruelle femme s'était transformée en une seule nuit. Elle pourrait bien vite s'habituer à de l'amour, et elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer cela…

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Je vous aime, bon temps des fêtes ^^ **

**Anna Bella xxx**


End file.
